


(Ugly) Sweater Weather

by newdog14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, PV Secret Santa 2019, The Quantic Kids - Freeform, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Félix didn’t hate Christmas, but he didn’t really like it either.Several people would very much like to change that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	(Ugly) Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenrodInkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenrodInkii/gifts).



> This fic is my secret santa gift for goldenrodinkii on tumblr, as a part of the secret santa exchange organized by secret-pv-presents.
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope you enjoy the story!

Félix didn’t  _ hate  _ Christmas, but he didn’t really  _ like  _ it either. 

In his experience of it, Christmas was loud and bright and overly crowded. It was a holiday fueled by sugar, commercialism, and obnoxious American music, and he didn’t care for any of it. The weather this time of year was consistently awful, and his family’s mansion was too big to be anything but too cold. 

Most annoying of all were the people though. Every year brought neighbors and well wishers who never spoke to his family the rest of the year, as well as endless Christmas cards from relatives he didn’t even know he had but was still expected to remember. And that didn’t even cover the horror that was Christmas carolers; every year his mother invited one ametuer choir or another to sing at the house, and every year Félix was forced to sit through hour after hour of off-key canons and overused jingle bell sticks.

Félix didn’t hate  _ Christmas _ , just the way it was celebrated. Some people found that weird, and they certainly never hesitated to tell him so when they did, but the general attempts of friends and family to bully him into Christmas cheer only compounded his feelings about the holiday.

This year was no different, except for one traitorous detail about who composed this year’s amateur choir. If he’d been prepared it might not have been so bad, but as it was, he didn’t know that he’d been betrayed until his mother opened the front door on Christmas morning.

“Happy Christmas, Mrs. Graham de Vanily!” Claude shouted in greeting. He was wearing the most garish Christmas sweater Félix had ever seen in his life, and that was an opinion formed before Claude turned on the flashing lights that made him a walking fire hazard as well. The whole thing was bright green and sparkly, with ornaments, ribbon, and miniature present boxes attached all over.

“Happy Christmas Claude,” Félix’s mother returned. “That’s quite the sweater you’ve got there.”

“You look like a Christmas tree threw up on you,” Félix grumbled.

“And Happy Christmas to you too, Mr. Scrooge,” Claude said, grinning widely.

“Oh come on Claude, he’s more of a Grinch than Scrooge,” Allegra said as she followed their friend inside. She was also wearing a particularly ugly Christmas themed sweater, with glittery music notes stitched across every square inch of fabric.

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” Allan sang as he came in, because apparently all of his friends were traitors. He was wearing a lobster red sweater made to look like a santa suit, with a hat to complete the look. Félix’s mother laughed, because she was a traitor too.

“Where did you all find these sweaters?” she asked, pulling Allegra closer so that she could better examine the notes. As soon as his mother touched one, a high pitched beeping started up to the tune of jingle bells.

“Marinette made them for us!” Claude said, dragging their shy friend through the door with a grin. Marinette’s sweater was sparkly gold and red, with ornaments attached along the hems and light up poinsettias scattered across the torso. He would have called it impressive if not for it being Christmas themed.

“Well you all look  _ very  _ festive,” Félix’s mother said, shutting the door. “I’ve got hot cocoa waiting in the parlor, and we lit the fire place. I know it gets a bit chilly in here.”

Félix’s mother lead the way through the house, taking the rowdiest of his friends with her. Marinette trailed behind, shifting her wait nervously. For the first time since she’d come in, Félix noticed the bag she was holding behind her back.

“Marinette?” 

Something like determination appeared on her face, and then Marinette was holding the back out to him. “Happy Christmas Félix!”

He was more than a little bit surprised, but he didn’t want to be rude, so he took the bag from her. “Happy Christmas, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled at him, then followed after the others, leaving Félix behind to open her gift. When he reached into the bag and felt soft wool, he had a moment of panic. Surely Marinette knew him better than to have made him a tacky Christmas sweater, right? He didn’t know what he’d do if he pulled out one of the fluffy monstrosities his other friends were wearing.

Félix took a deep breath and reminded himself that Marinette had been his friend for a year now, and that every design she had ever made for someone else had been created with its recipient in mind. She wouldn’t get him anything that he would hate.

Carefully, Félix pulled the soft thing out of the bag. It  _ was _ a sweater, but it was nothing like the other ones that she had made. His sweater was made of grey wool and entirely knit. It had a stripe of darker grey around the it, with three simple snowflakes inside, but that was all the ornamentation it had. It was wintery, sure, but not necessarily just for Christmas. He pulled it on, and for the first time since September he didn’t feel cold.

Félix smiled to himself, just for a minute, and then made his face expressionless again before joining his friends. Marinette smiled brightly when he walked in the room and took a seat next to his mother. Claude also smiled, but the expression was less pleasant on him.

“So Fé—ow!” Claude glared at Allegra while she looked innocently at the knick knacks on the mantelpiece. Claude took a large step away from her and sulked into his hot chocolate.

“Aren’t you all here to sing, or something?” Félix asked, hoping to move everyone’s attention to something other than himself. 

His mother clapped her hands together in excitement, “Oh, yes, I can’t wait to hear you all singing together. Do you know what you want to sing first?”

“Yep!” Claude said, jumping up in excitement so quickly that he almost spilled his hot cocoa. Marinette giggled and moved to stand by him, and Allegra and Allan were close behind her.

“One, two, three,” Allegra said, before they all began to sing. 

“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!”

His mother was delighted by their singing, and didn’t even cringe at Claude’s very purposeful butchering of half the notes in the song. Still, the four of them had clearly practiced, and no matter how silly they looked, they were still his friends, so Félix did his best to not outwardly glare at them.

Their next song was Carol of the Bells, and that was significantly better. Félix assumed that Allegra had personally arranged the harmonies they were singing and had subsequently threatened Claude into behaving for the duration of the song. Félix was almost in a good mood by the end of the song.

That lasted about as long as it took for Félix to recognize that their next song was You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, which led Allan and Claude direct their singing at him specifically. His mother clapped enough for the both of them when the song ended, and then declared a brief intermission while she went to get more hot chocolate.

Félix glared into his nearly full mug of hot chocolate. He wished his mother would just let him drink coffee instead, but apparently that wasn’t “festive enough” for her favorite holiday.

Claude pulled a candy cane off the Christmas tree (the real tree, not the one his sweater was pretending to be) and challenged Allan to a duel with it. Félix rolled his eyes as they chased each other around the room. Allegra dropped on the couch next to him before knocking their shoulders together. This had the unfortunate result for setting off a high pitched rendition of Up On The Housetop.

“Sorry! Sorry, I keep forgetting where the sound cues are,” Allegra said.

“How many different songs does that sweater play?” Félix asked. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that it had more variety than just Jingle Bells.

“Only six! And they just play the part of the song that’s written on the sweater,” Allegra said, carefully tracing the notes with her fingers. “So this here is Up On The Housetop, and Jingle Bells is down along the hem, and The Twelve Days of Christmas is on my other shoulder—”

“Please do my a favor and never set that one off,” Félix said, cringing over the idea. He probably hated Twelve Days more than any other Christmas carol there was. Allegra laughed.

“I pinky swear that I won’t do it on purpose,” Allegra said, “And I also won’t tell Claude where to find the sound cue for it.”

“Thank you, Allegra. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Just think of it as my Christmas gift to you this year,” Allegra said with a grin. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go break up that candy cane battle before those two idiots break something.”

Two broken candy canes later and everyone was sitting quietly in time for his mother’s return. She passed out mugs and marshmallows, and Félix wondered how long it would be before Claude’s sugarhigh would make him completely unbearable to be around.

The singing started up once more, with each song varying drastically in silliness. Claude tried to cajole Marinette into singing All I Want For Christmas is You, but her face turned so red that Félix’s mother insisted on another intermission to get water for her. Afterwards, Allegra led a very aggressive version of Santa Claus Is Coming to Town, in which she seemed to threaten Claude in every other line. By the end of it Félix couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Claude’s over exaggerated fear.

His mother grinned widely, happy to see him actually having fun with Christmas for once, and Claude jumped on the opportunity to embarrass someone else.

“Joy to the world, our Félix is smiling!” he sang. Félix threw an embroidered Christmas pillow at him.

But the damage was done, and Joy to The World was the next song. Somehow they reached the end of it, despite Claude’s attempts to derail the whole thing with stylized lyrics about all of them. The next song was Jingle Bell Rock, which Félix had never heard sung as a carol and never wished to hear again. Claude had entirely too much fun leading that song, to the point that even Félix’s mother was only clapping for politeness by the end.

They finished off with Winter Wonderland, and then his mother declared that it was time to decorate cookies. Félix’s mother didn’t really bake, but she loved decorating Christmas cookies, so every year she had their personal chef make several dozen batches of sugar cookies for her and Félix to decorate. She had originally tried to make them herself, but the results had nearly burned down the kitchen, so she’d let the chef handle the cooking from then on.

Claude tried (unsuccessfully) to start a frosting battle no less than three times, and Allan had the brilliant idea to start a cookie decorating contest, which he regretted almost immediately upon remembering that Marinette had grown up in a bakery and therefore could outshine all of them with her decorating skills. At some point Allegra started singing A Holly Jolly Christmas and started off another round of caroling. It felt less awkward this time though; instead of strangers performing, it was his friends just being themselves.

Félix hadn’t known what a difference having his friends around would make in his Christmas experience. Everything felt more real, and Félix was genuinely happy as they packed up cookies for his friends to take home. Happy enough that he even forgot to glare when Claude hugged him goodbye. 

“Thanks for having us over, Mrs. Graham de Vanily,” Allegra said as they left. 

“You kids are always welcome here,” she said, hugging each of Félix’s friends in turn. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” Marinette said, smiling brightly. 

Later, when it was just Félix and his mother, he finally asked her the question he’d been thinking all day. 

“Mother?”

“Yes Félix?”

“Can we have everyone over again next year too? Instead of a new choir?”

His mother smiled, as bright and sunny as always. “Of course, Félix. I’m glad you had fun today.”

He rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny it. 

After all, Félix didn’t  _ hate _ Christmas.


End file.
